falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Raider (Fallout 3)
A raider is a hostile character in the Capital Wasteland in 2277. Background The raiders of the Capital Wasteland are mostly hostile, lawless, chem-addled ruffians who roam the wastes of the Washington, D.C. area. They are encountered in smaller groups and are armed with a fairly wide range of weaponry. Raiders have no alliances with other factions and will attack everyone but other raiders or slavers. They appear to be quite cruel, as places they inhabit are usually filled with the mutilated bodies of other raiders and wastelanders. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Random encounters Raider hazing You may come across a random occurrence of a raider hazing ritual. Four raiders surround a fifth raider initiate standing in only his underwear, each taking a turn in beating him with a melee weapon. The dialogue suggests that he has to take and accept the pain he is receiving. Sometimes the raider can be seen smoking, seemingly ignoring the beating. Wastelander bombs On rare occasions, a wastelander may come running up to you, saying that raiders strapped a bomb to them. You are given the option to disarm the bomb. However, Explosives skill does not factor into the chances of disarming it successfully. If you fail, the wastelander will run off, and die shortly thereafter in an explosion. However, if the wastelander is killed before they talk to the player, the bomb will explode either when the player approaches it or after some time. Massacred Enclave After The Waters of Life, Enclave camps will appear throughout the wasteland. A few of these camps will be trashed with raider graffiti everywhere, and the Enclave troops will be dead and stripped. 3-4 raiders in Enclave armor are usually nearby. One of these camps can be found southeast of Bethesda ruins, northeast of Chryslus Building and south of the raider shack. Strangely, raiders do not have Power Armor Training, yet still wear power armor. Mole rat race track Slightly west-southwest of Grayditch, a small group of raiders can be seen holding mole rat races on an abandoned highway. The scene is complete with a pistol shot to start the race. The mole rats then meander back to their cages to begin the process again. Non-hostile raiders * West of Tenpenny Tower and north of the Warrington station, there is a friendly Raider with a missile launcher sitting behind a car. If you talk to her she will just say, "I'm not in the mood for you, asshole." When the local Brotherhood of Steel water caravan passes by, she'll attack, and other raiders will pop out to assist. If you kill the raiders, she will continue wandering around until she is killed eventually by other means, as if nothing happened. * In Marigold station, there is a safe in a supply room which holds an item for the unmarked quest Grady's Package. If you managed to obtain the item, a raider named Lug-Nut will come to you unexpectedly, demanding the item. If you give him the item (thus, being unable to finish the unmarked quest) or pass a speech check, he will merely wander around the area and will not attack you nor the fire ants. Declining him will result in hostility though. * Within the Evergreen Mills bazaar, is a passive raider merchant, known as Smiling Jack. Raider brothel At the Evergreen Mills bazaar, there is a passage in the Northwest corner of this central area, flanked by a pair of mannequins decorated with red lights, this leads up to a raider brothel where you will be greeted by Madame (who is unnamed in the game). A few raider women, the brothel's prostitutes, can be found locked in cells. Upon release, the women will attack the player. Ex-raider One of Megaton's inhabitants, Jericho, used to be a raider. He says he stopped because he's too old and the current raiders don't know anything about respect. Shrapnel, one of the owners of the weapon store in Rivet City also used to be a raider. The Regulators' leader Sonora Cruz, also used to be a raider. Generic variants Appearances Raiders appear in Fallout 3. See also * Pitt raiders Gallery RaiderCA1.jpg|Raider with a Shishkebab. Concept art by Adam Adamowicz. RaiderCA2.jpg|Raider concept art by Adam Adamowicz RaiderCA3.jpg RaiderCA4.jpg RaiderCA5.jpg RaiderCA6.jpg RaiderCA7.jpg RaiderCA8.jpg RaiderCA9.jpg RaiderCA10.jpg FO3 unidentified raider endslide.jpg|Raiders in an endings slide FO3 3 raiders endslide.jpg Category:Fallout 3 characters Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas legacy content Category:Fallout 3 raiders Category:Mesmerizable characters ru:Рейдер (Fallout 3) fr:Raider (Fallout 3) de:Räuber (Fallout 3)